Flash Back From Don't Leave Me : First Love
by YDwi
Summary: Hanya mengulang bagaimana Luhan dan Kyungsoo bertemu lalu menjadi sepasang kekasih/LuSoo-HanSoo Fanfiction/YAOI!


_"Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end" –Unknown people._

**Cast : HanSoo/LuSoo (Luhan-Kyungsoo), ****_slight_**** LuMin (Luhan-Xiumin), ChanXiu (Chanyeol-Xiumin), Kris, another people**

**Warning : Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, Judul dan cerita tidak sejalan, OOC, YAOI!**

**_Let's Start_**

**Ydwi present**

"LUHAN!"

Pintu kelas langsung terbuka paksa –_plus dibanting-_ membuat kelas yang tadi senyap sunyi karena pelajaran Sejarah menjadi ribut seketika. Kang Jong Ki, guru yang mengajar sejarah hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil memukul-mukulkan penghapus papan tulis agar para siswa dan siswinya diam kembali.

Luhan, orang yang dipanggil langsung menyembunyikan kepalanya karena malu. Siapa yang tidak malu dipanggil seperti itu dengan paksa dan...berteriak?

"Minseok _ssi_, ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Jongki hanya dibalas cengiran dari Minseok. Minseok masuk ke dalam kelas dan meminta maaf pada Jongki karena menganggu kelasnya. Jongki hanya mengangguk maklum karena ini sudah biasa terjadi. Dan memang selalu di pelajarannya. Kenapa?

"Saya mencari Luhan, _seongsaenim_."

Ucapan Minseok membuat Luhan berdiri dari tempatnya lalu menuju ke depan kelas.

"_Mianhaeyo, seongsaenim,_ saya izin keluar sebentar, permisi,"

Setelah membungkuk sopan dan pamit. Luhan langsung menarik Minseok untuk keluar kelas. Wajah Luhan sudah berubah suntuk saat keluar kelas.

"Jadi, sekarang apa lagi, Minseok?" tanya Luhan.

Minseok memberikan sebuah file yang berisi beberapa berkas. Luhan mengambilnya lalu membukanya. Membacanya dengan seksama lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Luhan mengembalikan file itu pada Minseok.

"Minseok, apa kamu tidak mengenal waktu **istirahat**?"

Pertanyaan Luhan barusan di balas sebuah tawa dari Minseok, "Aku tidak ada pelajaran. Biasa Jessica _seongsaenim_ sedang mengurus anak-anak yang ikut lomba bahasa inggris." Jawab Minseok polos.

Luhan menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Minseok, "Hanya itukan? Aku kembali." Luhan sudah bersiap akan kembali ke kelasnya tetapi lengannya ditahan Minseok. Luhan melihat Minseok lagi. Tapi,

_Chu._

Minseok mencium pipinya lalu berlari secepatnya sambil berteriak, "_Saranghaeyo, Lu Han_," lalu terdengar suara tawa yang membahana di lorong kelas yang sepi itu. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya sambil menghembuskan nafas kesal. _'awas kau, Kim Minseok!'_. Luhan kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

**OooO**

**Pulang sekolah, 17.30 KST, ruang kesenian.**

Minseok, Luhan, JongHyun, Jinki, KyuHyun, dan Yesung berdiri di depan kelas. Kyuhyun selaku ketua eskul musik itu memberikan salam lalu menyilahkan _hobaedeul_ mereka untuk duduk.

"Baik, kalian kemarin sudah mengisi data diri kalian. Sekarang kami Jinki akan memanggil nama kalian. Yang namanya dipanggil langsung mengenalkan diri. Nama dan kelas." Intruksi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat Jinki menyuruhnya untuk mengabsen. Jinki mengambil daftar nama lalu memanggil satu-satu siswa dan siswi itu.

"Park Sun Young."

_Yeoja_ bernama Sun Young berdiri dari tempatnya, "_Annyeong haseyo naneun _Park Sun Young. Kelas XI-3."

Seterusnya seperti itu sampai pada giliran siswa bernama Do Kyung Soo.

"_Annyeong haseyo sunbaenimdeul naneun _Do Kyung Soo. Kelas XI-2."

Luhan menganga melihat Kyungsoo, "_Kyeopta_." Celetuk Luhan membuat kelas itu hening seketika. Yesung yang ada di sebelah Luhan langsung menyikut Luhan agar sadar. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melihat Kyuhyun untuk memintanya melanjutkan.

Kyuhyun berdehem, "Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan,"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar bisik-bisik dari 9 orang _hobae_ nya. Kyungsoo juga menundukkan kepalanya malu. Kau sangat memalukan, Luhan.

"Kami akan memberi 2 orang untuk bertanggung jawab atas 2 lagu yang akan kami berikan. Mereka akan membuat partitur dari 2 lagu ini dan membagi beberapa orang untuk menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Tapi, tenang saja, mereka berdua akan dibantu 2 orang dari kami,"

Yesung memperhatikan satu-satu wajah _hobae _ mereka. Dipikirannya sebenarnya sudah tertuju pada satu orang _namja_ bernama Kim Ryeo Wook anak kelas XI-2. "Sung, _ppali_," bisik Jonghyun. Ini adalah tugas Yesung untuk memilih siswa-siswi itu. Yesung menghela nafas, "Taeyeon dan Kyungsoo." Ucap Yesung akhirnya.

'_Mungkin nanti aku dapat mengenalnya_.' Pikir Yesung.

"Baiklah. Taeyeon dan Kyungsoo dimohon tetap di tempat. Yang lainnya silahkan meninggalkan tempat. Terima kasih." Ucap Jonghyun menyilahkan mereka pulang kecuali 2 orang tadi.

**OooO**

Minseok, Luhan, JongHyun, Jinki, KyuHyun, dan Yesung tetap berdiri di depan kelas. Sedangkan, Taeyeon dan Kyungsoo tetap duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Oke. Min, tolong bagi kertas lagunya,"

Minseok membagikan dua lagu itu. Untuk Taeyeon di berikan lagu Vannesa Carlton berjudul Pretty Baby. Kyungsoo di berikan lagu Hayley Westerna berjudul Snow Flower. Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya membuat semua perhatiak tertuju padanya.

"Taeyeon _ssi_, nanti akan dibantu dengan Tiffany. Dia tidak bisa hadir hari ini tetapi nanti akan kami katakan padanya. Agar mudah Tiffany akan mendatangi Taeyeon _ssi,"_

Taeyeon menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengingat nama Tiffany. Kyuhyun beralih menatap Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo _ssi_ akan dibantu dengan..." Kyuhyun memperhatikan satu-satu anak buahnya. Tatapannya berhenti di Luhan. Sebuah seringai langsung menghiasi wajahnya. Jonghyun dan lainnya merasakan aura tidak enak saat seringai itu muncul.

"Akan dibantu dengan Luhan,"

Kyuhyun menunjuk Luhan yang sontak berekpresi kaget. "Kyu, tapi aku ada ulangan minggu ini. Dan tugasku juga tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. _Jebal_,"

Luhan mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya yang sama sekali tidak mempan pada Kyuhyun, "Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Laksanakan tugasmu Luhan." Tolak Kyuhyun. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya tapi tetap menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Bagus. Sekarang kita bisa pulang. Terima kasih." Minseok, Luhan, JongHyun, Jinki, KyuHyun, dan Yesung membungkukkan badan sopan.

**OooO**

**Parkiran sekolah, 18.20 KST.**

"Kyu, aku akan membunuhmu kalau nilai ulanganku jelek," peringat Luhan menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Yang lain hanya tertawa mendengar peringatan Luhan terutama Kyuhyun. "Jangan begitu, Han. Aku tahu kamu menyukai siswa itu kan?" tebak Kyuhyun yang membuat wajah Luhan memerah.

"Yah, nanti juga kamu akan berterima kasih padaku." Kata Kyu acuh. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Jinki, Jonghyun, KyuHyun dan Yesung masuk ke dalam mobil Jonghyun lalu melaju meninggalkan sekolah.

"Sekolah ini mengerikan, kau tahu itu?" tanya Minseok melihat bangunan sekolah yang mulai gelap. Luhan hanya bergumam sambil menyalakan motor besarnya. "Min, kamu pulang sama siapa?" tanya Luhan bingung melihat Minseok tidak membawa motor _matic_ kesayangannya.

Minseok menghembuskan nafas, "Aku di jemput calon tunanganku. _Eomma_ menyuruhku untuk pulang bersamanya. Aku malas, Han," curhat Minseok. Luhan membuka kaca helmnya lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Minseok, "Sabar. Siapa tahu dia jodohmu." Balas Luhan menenangkan.

Minseok menarik-narik lengan seragam Luhan dengan wajah memelas, "Han, aku pulang denganmu ya~"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku takut Minzi _ahjuma _marah padaku. Nanti aku tidak bisa memakan kue buatan _eomma_ mu lagi."

Miseok menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Suara klakson mobil mengintrupsi mereka berdua dan Minseok masih meraung-raung agar pulang dengan Luhan.

"Minseok," panggil seorang _namja_ tinggi di belakang mereka. Minseok melihat Luhan dengan memelas seolah berkata –tolong-aku-han- tapi Luhan tetap menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menolah.

"Min, aku duluan ya. Em..."

Namja itu menunjukkan senyumnya, "Chanyeol. Park Chan Yeol."

"Chanyeol _ssi_, tolong bawa sahabatku ini selamat sampai rumah. Aku duluan." Luhan mencubit pipi Minseok lalu melajukan motornya. '_pembalasan yang sangat manis, Lu Han!'_ batin Minseok.

**OooO**

**2 hari kemudian, 17.00 KST, pulang sekolah.**

"Han, betulan kamu nggak apa-apa kutinggal?" tanya Minseok penuh harap. Alasannya hanya satu, Minseok menghindari Chanyeol. Bukannya tidak suka tapi...begitulah. Luhan menatap Minseok, "Aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugas ini dan langsung mengumpulkan ke Jongki _seongsaenim_. Ingat! Ini salahmu juga,"

Minseok kembali duduk di kursi samping Luhan. "Aku bantu, ya?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus mengerjakan 10 soal sejarah esai, "Tidak. Pulang sana. Kamu pasti menghindari Chanyeol _ssi_ kan?" tanya Luhan tepat sasaran. Minseok menaruh kepalanya di meja sambil terus melihat Luhan yang sangat serius, "Kalau kamu tahu tidak usah bertanya lagi. Ayolah, Han bantu aku. Kalau perlu nikahi aku," pinta Minseok.

Luhan langsung melempar kotak pensil miliknya dan tepat mengenai kepala Minseok dengan keras. Setelah mengambil isi kotak pensilnya yang berceceran Luhan melihat Minseok datar. "Menikahimu. Tidak, terima kasih. Nanti aku dipenggal Minzi _ahjuma,_"

"Han, aku mencintaimu. Ayo nikahi aku," pinta Minseok yang mulai ngelantur kemana-mana. Luhan mengacuhkan Minseok dan terus mengerjakan tugasnya. '_dia hanya stress.' _Pikir Luhan.

"Han," Minseok memanggil manja Luhan sembari menarik-narik lengan seragam Luhan. Luhan hanya mengumam mencoba mengingat tentang sejarah Korea yang ada di depannya.

"Han!"

"La...la...la...aku tidak dengar. Pergilah kau setan-setan nakal." Usir Luhan. Minseok menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Pergilah. Lihat Chanyeol _ssi_ sudah menunggu." Luhan melihat sebuah mobil terparkir rapi di depan gerbang. Terlihat pemiliknya keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan ke arah sekolah. "Baiklah. Kamu akan menyesal karena menolakku." Minseok lalu berjalan keluar kelas. "Tidak akan!" balas Luhan lantang. Kembali Luhan mengerjakan tugas di depannya.

_Jdarr...jdarr...jdarr_

Luhan terlonjak kaget karena suara petir di luar. Tentu juga karena posisi Luhan di dekat jendela. "Jangan sampai hujan," doa Luhan kembali mengisi esai-esai itu.

_Jdar...tik...tikk #suara hujan_

Luhan mendesah sebal karena mendengar suara hujan yang mulai deras. Dengan tekad ingin cepat pulang, Luhan berkonsentrasi penuh pada 10 esai di depannya. _'5 lagi. Semangat!' batin Luhan._

**OooO**

"Oke, kamu boleh pulang sekarang."

Luhan membungkukkan badannya sopan saat Jongki membolehkannya pulang. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Luhan bergegas pergi dari ruang guru dan berharap hujan di luar mulai mereda. Tetapi, saat melewati ruang kesenian, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara di dalam ruangan itu. Luhan mendekat dan menempelkan telinganya pada pintu ruangan tersebut.

_'Together hand in hand we walked through evening gloom  
Long shadows on the pavement, cast from the sunset sky  
If only this would last until the end of time  
And if this is forever I swear that I could cry' -_ Hayley Westerna - Snow Flower

"Seorang _namja_," gumam Luhan. Tangannya meraih ganggang pintu dengan ragu. '_masuk..tidak..masuk..tidak...masuk saja,'_ batin Luhan lalu memutar kenop pintu itu.

_Sing..._

'_Tidak ada orang.'_ Pikir Luhan memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan. Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu menutup pintu ruangan dengan perlahan. "Suara tadi sangat jelas berasal dari dalam. Tapi," Luhan berhenti bergumam sambil melihat sekitarnya. Sepi dan mendung.

_Glupp..._

'_Jangan-jangan'_ batin Luhan sambil mengencangkan tasnya. Dalam hitungan ketiga, Luhan langsung berlari ke depan sekolah. Lebih aman di sana, pikir Luhan.

**OooO**

**Depan pintu sekolah, 18.31 KST**

Luhan bernafas lega saat keluar dari sekolah itu walaupun masih di wilayah sekolah. Langkahnya maju untung menangkup air hujan. Hujan semankin lebat disertai dengan petir yang saling menyambar. Bagaimana aku pulang?, pikir Luhan putus asa.

Konon katanya sekolah ini bila hampir maghrib –_dan sekarang sudah waktunya-_ semua 'penghuni' asli sekolah akan keluar semua. Luhan semakin mengeratkan jaket yang ia pakai. Selain merasa dingin, Luhan juga merinding ketakutan kerena tinggal dia, _cleaning service, security,_ dan beberapa guru. Tidak mungkinkan Luhan berlari ke ruang guru dan mengatakan takut dengan 'penghuni' asli sekolah ini. Itu sangat memalukan.

_Kriet...brakk_

Bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri semua. Remang-remang Luhan dapat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup kembali. Luhan menutup matanya saat mendengar suara derap langkah mendekat padanya. '_Eomma!'_

_Grep..._

"_Sunbaenim_," panggil seseorang di belakang-_sepertinya seorang manusia-_. Luhan memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang dan,

"Huft...kukira apa?" Luhan bernafas lega saat melihat Kyungsoo yang terenyum padanya. "Apa?" ulang Kyungsoo bingung. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kukira kamu 'penghuni' sekolah ini. Soalnya tadi aku mendengar orang bernyanyi di ruang kesenian." Cerita Luhan.

Kyungsoo langsung tertawa saat mendengar cerita Luhan. "Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Luhan bingung. Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikan tawanya –_yang sepertinya gagal-_ dan membuat Luhan kesal. Memang ceritaku barusan lucu, pikir Luhan.

Luhan melihat tawa Kyungsoo yang membuat jantung berdegup tidak karuan. '_Ada apa ini?'_ batin Luhan bingung.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas untuk menghentikan tawanya, "_Mianhaeyo, sunbaenim._ Orang yang _sunbae _dengar di ruang kesenian adalah aku," jelas Kyungsoo melihat Luhan yag sontak terbelak.

"Tidak mungkin. Tadi aku tidak melihat siapa pun di dalam ruangan itu." Bantah Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil mengendikkan bahunya, "Itu benar. Mungkin waktu _sunbae_ masuk aku mengambil beberapa kertas yang terjatuh. Piano di ruang kesenian kan tertutup beberapa barang. Mungkin karena itu aku tidak terlihat." Balas Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum manis.

Luhan bedeham, "Lalu, kenapa kamu baru pulang?" tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo memperlihatkan sebuah file berwarna biru langit, "Kan _sunbae _yang menyuruhku membuat partitur dan menyanyikannya. Aku mencobanya dulu baru membagikannya pada kelompokku." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Tatapan Kyungsoo berlih ke arah lain –_lebih tepatnya hujan yang mengguyur Seoul-_. Kyungsoo menghela nafas sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengeratkan jaketnya. Suhunya mendadak menjadi dingin. Kyungsoo memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk berlindung dari suhu dingin tersebut. Dia tidak membawa jaket karena perkiraanya tidak akan hujan. Tadi pagi sangat panas kalau perlu tahu.

_Hatchi..._

Luhan melihat Kyungsoo yang sehabis bersin. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Luhan. Tanganya melepas jaket yang ia kenakan lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh kecil Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo kaget tapi hanya diam karena Kyungsoo memerlukan jaket itu. Luhan menarik Kyungsoo agar mendekatnya padanya_ –tepatnya merangkul Kyungsoo-_. Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo hanya diam saat Luhan melakukannya. "_Sunbaenim_," gumam Kyungsoo sambil menatap wajah Luhan yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo saat mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo.

**OoO**

**Luhan pov**

Aku melihat kedua bola mata besar itu. Indah dan polos. Bibirnya tebal dan berwarna pink. Pipinya _chubby_ dan hidung kecilnya. Oh My God, tolong aku!

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Memiringkan kepalaku agar mudah meraih bibir tebalnya. Kyungsoo meraih leherku lalu menutup matanya XD. Aku menghentikannya sebentar. Ini adalah _first kiss_ Ku dan aku ingin memberikannya pada cintaku nanti. Tapi...

Aku mengecup bibir itu. Pertama hanya mengecup lalu bertambah melumatnya. Rasanya manis dan kenyal. Aku mendorong kepala Kyungsoo agar semakin dekat. Aku hisap bibir atasnya lalu beralih ke bibir bawahnya. _"Nghhh…"_ aku semakin liar menghisap kedua belah bibirnya saat mendengar desahan Kyungsoo. Lidahku meminta lebih dan Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan. Mungkin dia ragu. Aku melesakkan lidahku masuk. Mengabsen isi mulut Kyungsoo. Mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Terus seperti itu sampai _saliva_ kami bercampur menjadi satu.

_Brakkk..._

**OoO**

**Author pov**

Luhan langsung melepaskan ciuman panas itu saat mendengar suara benda jatuh tidak jauh dari sana. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Luhan. Wajahnya sudah merah padam karena barusan adalah _first kiss_ nya.

Luhan melihat jam tangannya. Terlihat jam **18.55 **KST. Mata Luhan membelak kaget saat melihat jam yang tertera. Luhan masih memeluk Kyungsoo sambil berpikir bagaimana dia _–mereka-_ pulang. Hujan masih sangat lebat walaupun suara petir sudah tidak ada lagi. Lebih baik pulang sekarang, pikir Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan itu lalu menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. "Kamu pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Luhan sedikit tersenyum saat melihat rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo. Imut. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia masih malu akan hal tadi. Luhan menghamburkan kepalanya lalu mencari-cari kunci motornya.

"Soal tadi," Luhan teringat akan hal tadi. "_Mianhae_, aku kelepasan." Lanjut Luhan dengan nada ragu sekaligus panik. Panik Kyungsoo akan memukulnya dan mencapnya sebagai _namja_ brengsek. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengandahkan kepalanya. Menatap langsung kedua bola mata Luhan.

"Ak...aku..ju...ga minta...ma...af,"

Luhan menghamburkan rambut Kyungsoo. "Pulanglah denganku," ajak Luhan. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nanti merepotkan." Balas Kyungsoo polos.

Luhan mengancingkan satu-satu kancing jaket yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. Terlihat kebesaran memang. Setelah memastikan semuanya beres, Luhan mengandeng tangan kecil Kyungsoo lalu mengajaknya berlari ke arah parkiran sekolah.

Setelah sampai, Luhan memakaikan helm cadangan _–yang untung dia bawa karena mengantar adiknya-_ pada Kyungsoo lalu memakai helmnya sendiri. Menyalakan mesin sambil memastikan Kyungsoo sudah naik. Setelahnya, Luhan langsung mengegas motornya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata _–ngebut-_. Kyungsoo jatuh mencium punggung Luhan. Tangan Luhan memegang tangan Kyungsoo satu lalu melingkarkannya pada pinggangnya. Kyungsoo hanya menurut karena dia mau selamat sampai rumahnya.

**OooO**

**Kyungsoo house, 19.17 KST**

_Ckitt..._

Luhan menghentikan motornya saat sampai di depan gerbang rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo turun dengan hati-hati karena motor Luhan yang cukup tinggi. Terdengar suara langkah yang berlari ke arah mereka. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama-sama melihat seorang _namja_ tinggi yang membawa payung dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo saat itu juga.

"Kris,"

Luhan memanggil orang yang mungkin dia kenal. Tubuhnya tinggi, berambut pirang _–gaya anime XD-_. Dia mirip dengan teman SMP nya. _Namja _itu melihat Luhan. Dan benar itu adalah Kris, sahabatnya.

"Luhan?"

Kris langsung memeluk Luhan. Luhan hanya tertawa saat bertemu dengan teman lamanya itu. "Apa kabar, Lu?" tanya Kris. Luhan hanya tersenyum, "Baik. Kau sendiri? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Kris menjawab, "Baik."

Kris merangkul Kyungsoo, "Tunggu, bagaimana bisa kamu bersama adikku?" tanya Kris. Luhan menatap Kris dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Kakak-adik. Tidak dapat dipercaya.

"Kyungsoo adikmu. Aku tidak menyangkan," Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tadi pulang telat dan kebetulan Kyungsoo juga. Jadi kuajak pulang bersamaku. Aku tidak menyangkan dia adikmu, Kris." Luhan kembali tertawa begitu juga dengan Kris.

_Hatchii..._

Kyungsoo bersin lagi membuat Kris mendekapnya. "Han, mampir dulu?" ajak Kris. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Aniya_. Nanti orang tuaku cemas. Mungkin lain kali." Tolak Luhan halus. Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan setelah itu Luhan pamit pulang.

**OooO**

"LUHAN!"

Seperti kalimat keramat. Teriakan seperti itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan di pelajaran Sejarah yang diajar Jongki. Pintu dibuka paksa lalu terlihat beberapa _namja_ masuk. Jongki hanya megelus-ngelus dadanya sabar dan menahan agar tidak memukul satu-satu kepala 5 orang siswanya itu.

"_OH MY GOD!_ Bisa tidak kalian tidak mengangguku terus!" seru Luhan.

Jongkin menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya, "Jadi, sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Jongkin jengah bertanya hal yang sama terus. "Begini,_ seongsaenim_. Kami mau meminjam Luhan sebantar. Ada urusan tentang eskul musik." Jawab Jonghyun. Jongki mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk mendekat. Dengan malas Luhan berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Karena ini berhubungan dengan eskul saya tidak akan memberikanmu tugas tambahan. Sekarang pergilah."

Setelah itu Jinki langsung menarik Luhan keluar diikuti lainnya. Setelah, sampai di depan kelas Luhan melihat satu-satu orang yang secara bergantian mengganggunya dan membiarkannya mendapat 'bonus' dari Jongki.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Luhan menahan emosinya.

Minseok mencium pipi Luhan lalu memeluknya. "_Saranghaeyo, _Lu Han!" seru Minseok senang. Yesung langsung menarik Minseok yang kelewat semangat itu.

"Minseok!" geram Luhan.

"Sudah...sudah...jadi kami kemari mau memberitahukan tentang lomba yang akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi. Kita harus memikirkan siapa kandidat yang akan mengikuti lomba itu." Kata Jonghyun panjang lebar.

"Kalian! Sungguh! Apa kalian tidak mengenal jam istirahat!?" bentak Luhan sembari mengelus-ngelus dadanya sabar.

"Masalahnya kami sudah membawa beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa mengikuti lomba itu. Mereka semua sudah ada di ruangan kesenian." Balas Yesung datar.

'_Gila! Luhan kalau marah dahsyat juga', pikir mereka (-Luhan)_

"Sudah, ayo kita kesana, Lu," Minseok menarik tangan Luhan. Yang lain mengikuti di belakang.

"Aku akan mengubur kalian hidup-hidup! Kalau nilai sejarahku turun!" peringat Luhan geram.

**OooO**

"Baiklah, semuanya. Setelah kami berunding. Kami akan menyebutkan 4 orang yang akan di pasangkan menjadi berdua-dua untuk mengikuti lomba ini,"

Jonghyun menunjuk orang-orang yang disebutnya, "Sunyoung dengan Taeyeon dan Kyungsoo dengan Taemin."

4 orang itu membungkuk sambil bergumam terima kasih, "Bagi yang tidak terpilih, kalian jangan bersedih hati, kalian tetap bisa mengikuti lomba-lomba lainnya."

Semuanya mengangguk.

_Ring...ringg...ringggg_

Suara bel istirahat berbunyi. Kyuhyun membubarkan rapat itu lalu keluar bersama lainnya. "Han, mukamu kok kusut gitu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Luhan menatap tajam Kyuhyun, "Ini semua karena kalian. Bisa tidak jangan menggangguku di pelajaran sejarah. Coba di pelajaran matematika gitu." Jawab Luhan. Kyuhyun memukul kepala Luhan, "Matematika itu pelajaran surga. Jangan malas di pelajaran itu." Nasihat Kyuhyun.

"Diamlah, Kyu!" seru Yesung.

**OooO**

Luhan berjalan santai ke arah parkiran sekolah. Secara tiba-tiba sekolah dipulangkan cepat karena ada rapat guru yang membahas UN kelas 3.

"Luhan _sunbaenim!_"

Teriakan itu menghentikan langkah Luhan. Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Luhan. Tapi,

_Brukk..._

Kyungsoo terjatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Luhan diam sebentar, '_bagaimana bisa?'_ pikir Luhan bingung. Kyungsoo masih terduduk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Luhan mengernyit sembari berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Soo, kamu tidak ap..." pertanyaan Luhan terputus saat Kyungsoo mengandahkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah berair dengan air mata. Luhan melihat lutut dan telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang berdarah.

"Kyungsoo," Luhan berjongkok di samping Kyungsoo sambil melihat lutut dan telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang terluka. Luhan mengambil sapu tangan miliknya lalu menekankannya pada luka Kyungsoo. Ringisan terdengar dari mulut Kyungsoo, "Sakit?" tanya Luhan panik. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya walaupun memang sakit. Luhan membantu Kyungsoo berdiri lalu menuntunnya ke motornya.

"Kamu akan kuantar pulang tapi kamu bisakan naik ke motor?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Lututnya teralu sakit hanya untuk bergerak sedikit. Luhan mencoba berpikir agar Kyungsoo dapat pulang. Mata Luhan melihat Minseok yang berjalan ke arah sebuah mobil _–yang dia yakini adalah Chanyeol-_. Dengan lantang Luhan berteriak memanggil Minseok. Langkah Minseok berhenti lalu mencari-cari asal suara. Luhan melambaikan tangannya agat Minseok melihatnya. Minseok melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo alu berjalan ke arah mereka. Chanyeol, baru saja turun dari mobil langsung mengejar Minseok saat elihat calon tunangannya itu memutar haluan.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Minseok. Matanya melihat Kyungsoo yang meringis kesakitan lalu melihat Luhan lagi.

"Min, aku boleh minta bantuan?" tanya Luhan. Minseok mengeluarkan seringainya sambil melipat tangannya. "Kemarin aku meminta bantuanmu tapi kamu tidak mau," balas Minseok. Luhan menghela nafas, "Itu berbeda hal. Yang benar aja kamu memintaku menikahimu. Kamu mau melihat kepala sahabatmu ini hilang. Dan kita masih SMA, Minseok."

"Menikahimu?" suara di belakang Minseok langsung menjadi pusat perhatian mereka ber-3. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Bukan begitu Chanyeol _ssi. _Tapi, kemarin Minseok hanya main-main. Dia kan sudah memiliki Chanyeol _ssi_."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kamu meminta bantuan apa?" tanya Minseok mengalihkan pembicaraan. Luhan menunjuk Kyungsoo, "Bisa tidak kamu bantu Kyungsoo naik ke motorku?" jawab Luhan. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya malu. Menurutnya Luhan terlalu perhatian padanya seperti _namjachingu_ XD.

Minseok menghela nafas lalu menarik lengan Chanyeol, "_Hyeong_, bisa membantunya?" pinta Minseok memelas. Luhan memeletkan lidahnya saat mendengar nada memelas Minseok. "Baik...baiklah...sini," Chanyeol memegang tubuh Kyungsoo.

Luhan mencari kuncinya lalu naik ke motornya tidak lupa memakaikan helm untuknya dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menggendong Kyungsoo lalu menempatkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan benar. "Pegangan," Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Luhan.

"Kami duluan. Terima kasih Chanyeol _ssi_ dan untukmu Minseok kau tidak cocok mengeluarkan suara memelas seperti itu."

Luhan buru-buru mengegas motornya, "LUHAN!" teriak Minseok tidak terima. Luhan hanya tertawa kecil mendengar teriakan Minseok yng seperti alarm pembangunnya itu. Rumah mereka bersebalahan, oke?

**OooO**

Luhan menstandar motornya lalu membantu Kyungsoo turun. "Soo, apa Kris ada di rumah?" tanya Luhan yang melihat rumah Kris dan Kyungsoo kosong. "Tidak. Kris _hyeong_ sedang sekolah. Kan kita beda sekolah." Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kyungsoo mengambil kunci cadangan lalu membuka pintu rumahnya.

**OoO**

Luhan menaruh kotak P3K di atas meja ruang tamu. Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Luhan hanya diam menunggu. Luhan dengar, Kyungsoo hanya tinggal berdua dengan Kris. Berarti sama sepertinya dan Baexian, adiknya.

Kyungsoo memberikan jaket milik Luhan yang kemarikan dikenakannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"_Sunbaenim_,"

"Panggil aku _hyeong _saja. Itu terlalu formal."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "_Hyeong_ percaya pada cinta pertama?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu. Aku pernah mengalaminya dan benar kalau cinta pertama tidak bisa di lupakan." Jawab Luhan.

Kyungsoo semakin penasaran dengan jawaban Luhan, "Kalau boleh tahu. Siapa _yeoja_ beruntung itu, _hyeong_?" Luhan hanya tertawa mendengar nada penasaran milik Kyungsoo.

"Kamu sendiri? Apa kamu mempunyai cinta pertama?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku baru menemukannya." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"_Nuguya?" _tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Wajahnya merona malu saat ingin menjawab.

Luhan berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo lalu bersimpuh di depannya, "Kamu mau tahu siapa cinta pertamaku?" tanya Luhan sembari memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam '_ne_.'

Luhan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo kilat, "Orang yang sudah kuberikan _first kiss_ ku. Orang itu adalah..."

Luhan mengecup kembali bibir Kyungsoo. Tapi, sekarang lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo hanya menutup matanya. Luhan menghentikan ciuman itu tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya, "_It's You. My first love."_

Kyungsoo melihat mata Luhan mencoba mencari kebohongan di sana. Tapi, nihil, tidak ada.

"Sebenarnya, Luhan _hyeong _juga cinta pertamaku." Ucap Kyungsoo polos. Luhan hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan polos dari Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita 'bermain'," Luhan menekankan kata bermain yang masih dimengerti Kyungsoo. Kyunngsoo mendorong Luhan sampai terjatuh, "_Hyeong_ mesum!" seru Kyungsoo. Luhan langsung tertawa saat melihat reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Syukurlah. Aku kira..."

Luhan mendekat lagi pada Kyungsoo, "Jangan-jangan kau mau?" tanya Luhan sambil menaik turunkan alisnya mencoba untuk menggoda. Terdengar kembali seruan Kyungsoo dan rintihan kesakitan karena Luhan berhasil mencium lantai lagi.

**-The End-**

**Annyeong! **

**Author bawa ****_flashback_**** tentang bagaimana Luhan dan Kyungsoo bisa jadian ****_–walaupun aku yakin ada yang nggak ngerti-_****. Makasih untuk yang udah review di chapter terakhir Dont Leave Me. Dan kemarin author salah tulis, itu bukan sequel melainkan epilog. Terima kasih untuk enchris.727 yang udah kasih tahu. **

**Untuk sequel cerita Don't Leave Me akan author pikirkan. Kalau ada yang bingung Yixing itu anak siapa. Silahkan dibaca ulang. Pasti yang bacanya cermat ****_–jiahh (-.-)v-_**** nemu, Yixing itu anaknya KaiSoo/HanSoo/ atau mungkin KriSoo XD.**

**Kalau author ada waktu nanti author akan bikin FF yang menjelaskan sebenarnya Luhan udah meninggal atau belum. Bayangan yang dilihat Yixing itu Luhan atau bukan? Mungkin kalau ada waktu akan author buatkan. **

**Terakhir, RnR please...and ****_Gamsahamnida._**


End file.
